I'll Stand By You
by courage4klaine
Summary: "Kurt… i… Kurt! Wake up!" Finn found his words as Kurt's arms fell limp, just hanging there… He didn't care how he did it but if he didn't get to the hospital fast, his brother would be dead.
1. Chapter 1

Finn had barely any recollection of where he was when we woke up, white walls surrounding him, the strong smell of bleach filling his nostrils. This definitely wasn't home. He felt hard plastic digging into his back and he shifted, his eyes catching a man in a white lab coat, a stethoscope hanging from his neck. Ah, that's right, he was in the hospital. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes once more, the terrible memories flooding back against his will.

_The microwave beeped and Finn yawned, stumbling to the kitchen to collect his pop tarts, the front door banging._

"_Hey Kurt!" Finn called, his eyes drooping as he grabbed a plate, Kurt not replying, a crash waking Finn up a little. He put the plate down and headed into the hall, Kurt leaning up against the wall, looking worn out. Finn didn't notice anything for a moment, until his eyes focused. Kurt's jacket was torn; his shirt ripped open right down to his bare skin, a large purple bruise beginning to flower in the very spot. His hair was covered in dirt and some sticky red substance because it looked matted. His jeans were torn from the seams, one shoe missing, and a large handprint on his neck. Finn gasped as Kurt moved away from the wall, blood staining the paint, Kurt falling onto his knees. Finn couldn't feel anything as he watched his brother fall to the floor, his head almost hitting the carpet if it wasn't for Finn breaking the fall. He could feel the light body go limp as he picked it up, pale fingers going dead around his neck._

"_Kurt… i… Kurt! Wake up!" Finn found his words as Kurt's arms fell limp, just hanging there… Finn making a move towards the door._

"_Come on Kurt, wake up!" he continued to cry making his way out into the night. Right now he didn't care if the house was unlocked, if his pop tarts lay abandoned in the microwave, right now his brother, yes his bother; was unconscious in his arms and all he could feel was the small flow of blood moving from Kurt's wounds to his football jersey. He lay Kurt down in the back seat and wrapped his jacket that lay in the boot around his side, trying to stop some of the bleeding. He didn't care how he did it but if he didn't get to the hospital fast, his brother would be dead._

He opened his eyes and the same white walls came back, a warm hand causing him to jump.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat" Carole sighed, her warm eyes red, a cup of steaming chicken soup in her hands.

"Not hungry" Finn mumbled, Carole nodding, leaving the soup on the small table next to her son.

"You're brave" she kissed his forehead before she made her way to where Burt was standing next to the coffee machine.

Finn took a look at the soup and his stomach gave out a growl, his brow furrowing. Now was not the time to eat. He took out his phone with shaking hands and contemplated on opening it for a moment, deciding it was best to, eyes just staring at the screen. He took a breath and found the number he was looking for, calling it straight away.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel would never forget the moment his stepson called him, this voice thick with tears, three words chilling him to his core. <em>Kurt's been hurt.<em> Burt didn't care what happened, he just knew he needed to make sure his son was ok, be there to keep him safe, get him through it. Thank god for Carole. She had gotten up from their table at breadsticks just as quickly as he had, holding back her tears as she calmed down her husband, assuring him their son would be ok.

They had been in the hospital for two hours now and the only news they had was that the café was now open.

It wasn't helping Burt's mood in the slightest.

* * *

><p>The small brunette storming through the hospital doors didn't seem to catch the attention of anyone but Finn. She went straight to him, not saying a word, but simply wrapping her arms around him, letting him cry onto her shoulder, her eyes puffy.<p>

"Rachel..." he managed to get out, Rachel stroking his hair.

"Shhh. I know. I'm here" she soothed, holding back her tears her bag slipping from her arm, falling to the floor. No one cared that her phone was ringing, the sounded seeming distant, and everyone's minds on Kurt.

* * *

><p>It couldn't have been more than half an hour later that a very angry teenage boy came storming through the door's, pulling by paramedics, all trying to get him to actually come with them.<p>

"I'm fine! I need to find Kurt! Let me go!" Blaine cried, the paramedics holding him next to them.

"We need to get you checked out. You need stitches" one explained and Finn stood up, Rachel with him, Burt and Carole looking at the black haired boy.

"Blaine..." Burt began, Blaine seeing him, stopping instantly.

"Burt… is Kurt..." he choked on his words, his hazel eyes scanning Burt's face, taking in the red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"He's… no…" Blaine collapsed onto the floor, the paramedics stopping him from smacking onto the tiles. Finn moved forward and let Blaine fall into him, noticing a large scratch on his cheek.

"What happened buddy?" Burt asked, his eyes scanning over Blaine. The boy was shaking, his clothes dirty, his jeans slightly torn.

"I…i…I can't" he sobbed and one of the paramedics gave Carole a run down, Burt patting Blaine's shoulder.

"It's ok. Sit down." He sighed, Finn taking the crying boy over to the chairs. There was a silence that followed, Blaine crying silently into Finn, Rachel slowly rubbing circles on his back, just the way Kurt did.

* * *

><p>Two hours later a doctor came out, Burt sitting up.<p>

"Mr Hummel?" he asked and Burt nodded, Blaine trailing his tired eyes over to the doctor.

"Your son's out of surgery now, he'll be out of it for a few hours but he'll come around. He might not be prepared to talk yet, this kind of thing can cause terrible trauma." The doctor explained and Blaine sniffed.

"What kind of thing?" he spoke up, the doctor taking a breath, worry flashing through his eyes.

"Kurt was a victim of rape" he said and Burt clenched his fists, his jaw tightening as Carole placed a hand over her mouth, Rachel gasping. Finn didn't move as Blaine took a step forward.

"What?"

"He has severe internal tearing and bruising" the doctor explained and Blaine felt his heart rip.

"He won't talk about it for a while but when he does you should be ready. He might show signs of flashbacks when he reacts to different things so try not to touch him. We have some traces of skin under his nails where he tried to defend himself, so we should get the DNA results back in a day or two." The doctor had a weak smile, his eyes full of sympathy.

Blaine ignored the tears that spilled down his cheeks, his eyes on the man who was telling him his boyfriend would probably never stand to have him close again.

"When can we see him?" he asked, the doctor flicking through his charts.

"Now if you like, but he is a little beat around the edges." He sighed and Blaine nodded, moving back immediately.

"I'll wait with Rachel" he said and Burt frowned.

"You have every right to be with us Blaine" he said this firmly and Blaine shook his head.

"Finn saved him, you're his parents. You are all his family. I can go later" he nodded, Rachel rubbing his arm. Carole smiled warmly and kissed the boys cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart." She gave him a loving look before she took Finn's hand, following Burt and the doctor.

Rachel looked up at the boy next to her. His eyes were brimming with tears, his cheeks flushed. She said nothing. She simply kissed his cheek and let him lean into her. This boy was breaking and right now, he just needed someone to cry on, and that is what she would give him.

* * *

><p>Just seeing his baby boy lying motionless in front of him was enough to make Burt clench his jaw, his heart pounding against his chest. His angle child lay there, his perfect pale ski bruised and ripped, his lovely lips swollen and abused. He felt Finn shuffle next to him, tears rolling down the teen's face.<p>

"How… why…" he trailed off, Carole taking his hand.

"Sweetie. Maybe we should go… it's too soon" she suggested, Finn nodding. He couldn't stand there, his brothers blood still on his jersey, his eyes on the boy he had grown to love, beaten. He was like a china doll, so very close to just shattering.

"We'll come back" Burt promised, his hand guiding Finn out of the room, back towards the waiting room. Rachel was playing with Blaine's hair when Finn sat down. Burt just stood, staring absent mind idly at the white walls.

"Blaine… is that… blood?" Rachel asked suddenly, her eyes falling for the first time on his red stained hands. Blaine looked down and saw the crimson liquid on his skin.

"Yes" he swallowed, Rachel pausing.

"How did it get there?" she whispered, everyone looking at Blaine. Burt looked at the teen, his eyes falling on the large deep cut running along his cheek, the doctor's words coming back.

" skin under his nails" he muttered, something deep inside him snapping, Finn standing as he lunged at the curly haired boy, Blaine eyes wide.

" you did this to my boy!"

_**Wooh! Done! Did you like it? Reviews would rlly help =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine shrunk back as Burt lunged at him, Finn grabbing the man around the waist, Carole gasping.

"Burt! It wasn't him!" Finn cried, Burt stopping, the look of sheer terror and sadness on Blaine's face chilling him to his core.

"I…i…" he couldn't talk. Of course Blaine hadn't done this to Kurt. He knew that, yet he needed someone to blame for this… his mind was telling him he needed to pummel whoever did it, maybe hoping it would make his boy better. Blaine swallowed and Finn let go of the man, sitting back down, his face buried in his hands.

"I'm sorry" Burt swallowed, Blaine nodding.

"We were at a party, me, Kurt and Mercedes. I lost Kurt in the crowd and there was a fight, someone got a broken nose and I helped them out. Mercedes called and said she had Kurt… didn't worry until the police turned up and shut the place down… Mercedes found me but Kurt wasn't with her. We assumed he'd gone home so she left and… I went to leave and Kurt was there, covered in blood, just lying on the ground, shaking and screaming no… I tried to help him but he lashed out at me and ran away. I tried following him but I tripped and… the ambulance came and took me away before I could find him…" he trailed off, his eyes brimming with a fresh batch of tears.

"Blaine, don't you dare blame yourself" Burt warned but Blaine bowed his head.

"But if I'd kept him with me…"

"You both would have been hurt. This is not your fault at all" Burt patted his shoulder and Carole handed him some coffee.

"Drink up"

* * *

><p>Mercedes jones was not a girl who took things lightly. The moment Finn called her she was in her car and on her way. She held back the tears as she drove, Kurt would say they were a waste. The hospital car park was virtually empty so she just parked up anywhere, hurrying through the rain to get to the building to get to her boy. The doors opened and she ran straight to Finn, asking where Kurt was.<p>

"He's still asleep cedes." Finn sighed, the girl in his arms.

"How did… he was with me… he went home... oh…" realization hit her and she began to cry, Blaine not moving.

"I'm so sorry" she sniffed, Blaine standing up.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, everyone following his gaze to where two police officers stood, a male and a female, looking over in their direction.

"Mr Hummel?" the female asked and Burt nodded, the officers walking over.

"I'm Officer Kent and this is Officer Harrison. We've been assigned to your son's case" she held out her hand and Burt shook it, Finn sniffing.

"Does this mean you can find the guy who did this?" he asked and Officer Harrison nodded.

"Hopefully yes" he said, moving his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Ok. So first we'll have to take down your relationship to Kurt and then we can start asking you a few questions" Kent took out her note pad and pen, looking at Finn.

"Brother" he said clearly, Burt patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok. Mr and Mrs Hummel, parents?" he asked and they nodded, turning to Rachel.

"One of his best friends" she sniffed and Mercedes took her hand.

"His other best friend"

"And you?" Kent asked Blaine who was still standing, looking at them with empty eyes. His lips trembled as he went to speak, his voice failing.

"B…b…boyfriend" he coughed and Kent paused for a moment before writing it down, Harrison looking at Blaine.

"Do you need anything buddy?" he asked and Blaine shook his head.

"Only Kurt" he sniffed and Rachel rubbed his arm, Kent putting away the note pad.

"We have to go and look at the crime scene and talk to the doctors but we will be back so… don't leave town" she sighed before they left, one of the doctors coming out.

"He's awake now" he smiled weakly and Burt looked at Blaine.

"Go" was all he said, Blaine letting the tears roll down his cheek, nodding before he followed the doctor with shaking hands.

"Just try to use small words and don't be too pushy when asking things" the doctor opened the door and Blaine stepped in, immediately feeling cold. The room smelt funny, not like Kurt at all, the walls far too white. Kurt lay there, his hair still covered in blood, his face bruised, skin bloody. Blaine heard the door close behind him and he couldn't move.

That was his Kurt, just lying there, battered and bruised, and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked down and almost didn't realize the glasz eyes on him until he looked back up. They were large and scared, tears brimming to the very lids, spilling down over his pale slashed cheeks. His bruised lips trembled as his eyes made contact with Blaine.

"Blaine…" he mumbled, his eyes closing, fragile shoulders shaking. Blaine didn't know what to do… the doctor had said don't touch him. He looked at Kurt, who was crying, clearly needing someone to comfort him. Blaine took a step forward and reached out his hand, pausing when Kurt sniffed, one battered hand raised to wipe away his tears, his eyes catching Blaine's.

Blaine swallowed and moved forward again, sitting on the bed, Kurt freezing. Blaine placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shuffled forward until he was beside the boy, his arm around his waist, Kurt still not moving.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered and the boy leant into him, sobbing into his chest, Blaine stroking his hair.

"Shhh… its ok… your safe..." he soothed and Kurt shook gently in his arms.

Blaine had never seen him like this before; he was used to the confident, witty and sarcastic Kurt, the one who held Blaine in his arms when he had a problem, the one who would always know what to do in a bad situation. Now the roles had been reversed and Blaine didn't know what to do. Kurt sniffed and looked up.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" he muttered, his tone raspy, throat clearly soar.

"What… Kurt doesn't you… your beautiful…" he choked on his words, Kurt still crying.

"I…i…I'm sorry… I…I hit you…" he stopped talking, attempting to push Blaine away, and his arms failing, and slumping back onto Blaine's chest. His eyes scanned Blaine's face, stopping on his cheek.

"Did i…" he trailed off, closing his eyes. He shivered and Blaine held him close, kissing his head.

"Don't worry about me. You were terrified… Kurt… who did this to you?" he asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I can't... I can't remember" he swallowed and Blaine nodded.

"Ok. Baby can you try?" he asked and Kurt shook his head, his body shivering, his skin turning paler than it already was. His eyes began to close and he fell limp, Blaine gasping.

" Kurt…Kurt… wake up!" he cried, Kurt still shaking in Blaine arms, his head cold, sweat dripping down his cheek as he began to tremble from head to toe, Blaine pressing the red button as he moved, Kurt laying down, his hand flying up so fast it almost hit Blaine's cheek.

"NO! GET AWAY!" he screamed, his eyes opening, looking like a silver seal over them, rolling back into his head.

" Get the injection!" a doctor cried, racing into the room, Blaine frozen to the spot.

" BLAINE, HELP ME! Finn! NO… PLEASE!" he screamed, thrashing around, the doctors holding him down as one of them injected a green liquid into his arm, the boys tills creaming, tears streaming down his ghostly face.

" What's… what's happening?" Blaine cried as Kurt arched his back, slumping back onto the bed, his eyes flashing open, darting around in wonder.

" Blaine…" he mumbled, Blaine moving swiftly to his side, stroking his hair.

" He had a flashback, a rather vivid one" the doctor exhaled and Kurt shivered in his boyfriend arms, his voice shaking.

" I…i…I can't remember.." he mumbled, Blaine rocking him back and forth.

" Will these happen often?" he asked and the doctor didn't reply.

" Call us if he needs anything. Kurt… relax. You're safe" he gave a weak smile before he left, the others following. Blaine cursed and kissed Kurt's hair, closing his eyes.

" Blaine…i…I remember you.. We were in the house and… I let go of your hand, you were gone Blaine and I couldn't find you. I texted you.. And I went outside and… I remember someone calling my name and…then i… you.." he trailed off, his eyes wide. No… this couldn't be right… could it?

" What Kurt?" Blaine encouraged and Kurt shoved him away, scrambling to move out of his arms.

" Kurt!" Blaine cried, the boy diving out of the bed, his hand pointed at Blaine.

" It was you." Was all he could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine felt his heart sink the moment the words escaped Kurt's mouth.

He thought it was him? How?

"Kurt… i…" Blaine took a step forward the brunette flinched, backed up against the wall. Blaine had never seen him look so afraid, his beautiful glasz eyes widened with fear, his face as pale a chalk.

He honestly thought Blaine had done this to him.

"I didn't Kurt I swear!" Blaine whispered and Kurt shook his head, wondering whether he should scream out or not. The black haired boy was kneeling on the bed, head in his hands.

"I… I would never… please…" his sobs began to get quieter and Kurt watched him. His vision had been so clear, so real… yet something had been missing…

"Did… did i… why did I hit you?" Kurt asked his voice cracking. Blaine looked up at the boy and tried to find his voice.

"I tried to help you up… you were just lying there… and… I was so scared Kurt and you were hurt and… you just lashed out at me and ran away." Blaine stopped talking and Kurt nodded.

"How… how do I know you're not lying?" he shivered and Blaine felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he choked up.

"You… you don't" Blaine cried, sobbing even harder, his hair a mess. Kurt took a weary step forward and paused, taking a breath before he moved all the way, placing a hand delicately on the crying boy's shoulder. Blaine didn't move as the boy made contact, he was too scared. Kurt gingerly sat down and winced in pain, tears springing to his eyes. He took a bother breath and let his arm curl around the boy, placing his lips gently to the boy's hair.

"I'm so sorry Blaine" he whispered and the crying boy looked up, hazel eyes red and puffy, filled with sadness and fear.

"You don't need to apologize. I do. I was the… the ass who left you alone at that party. I… this is my fault." He swallowed and Kurt could see in his eyes the Blaine he knew. His Blaine. He was immediately taken back to the previous day.

"Kurt you look amazing. Can we go already? Cedes is getting annoyed" Blaine sighed as he sat on Kurt's bed, the brunette fixing his jacket.

"It takes time to look this good Blaine. Besides… I want to look nice for tonight" he gave a small smiled and turned to face his boyfriend, who was now blushing.

"We can wait…"

"I don't want to. We'll have a great night at the party… then we'll go to your house and celebrate" he moved forward and sat down so he was straddling Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I like that idea" Blaine breathed as Kurt gently kissed him, a sweet sensation running through him. Kurt pulled back and looked into the hazel eyes he loved so much and he couldn't help but smile.

Blaine was his.

"It wasn't your fault Blaine." Kurt sighed and kissed the boys cheek, Blaine sniffing.

"You don't think it was me?" he asked and Kurt took his head, intertwining their fingers.

"I know it wasn't you. I was… I was raped Blaine. It wasn't by you" Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Blaine's soft hand gingerly reach up and touch his cheek, his bruise tingling slightly but he didn't care. Should he feel scared? Shouldn't he feel horrid that someone was touching him? He didn't care.

"I love you so much Kurt" Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded.

" I know" he replied and allowed Blaine to hold him, not caring if doctors came in, not caring if the police were there, he didn't care about anything, because he was in Blaine's arms. He was home.

* * *

><p>Burt sat very still as the doctors came out and told them all of Kurt's vision.<p>

"Will he have them often?" Burt asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes. They will go away but they'll become more vivid until he can move past it"

"Move past it!" Finn cried and Rachel took his hand, Carole giving him a stern look.

"Finn." She muttered and Finn ignored her.

"He's supposed to move on from this? He was attacked! I saw him! There is no way he can move on from this! None of us can!" he was on his feet now and he ripped his hand away from Rachel's, storming off towards the exit, Rachel hurrying after him.

"Sorry doctor" Carole sighed and Burt rubbed her back, his eyes tired.

"It's a traumatic time for everyone" the doctor nodded and returned to the front desk area, Carole sighing.

"I can't believe him"

"It's hard on him Miss Hudson-Hummel. He really cares about Kurt" Mercedes said and Burt nodded.

"He does."

* * *

><p>Rachel pushed her hair behind her ears and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked over to Finn. He was standing just outside the doors, wind blowing gently through his hair, his eyes filled with tears. He shivered slightly as he felt Rachel's hand on his arm.<p>

"I know it must hard on you" he said and Finn didn't respond. All eh saw was Kurt. Messed up Kurt. Vulnerable, sweet amazing Kurt. How had this even come about? Why hadn't Finn been there to stop this?

"But there isn't anything you could have done" Rachel carried on and Finn shook his head.

"I… I should have gone to the party too. I could have stopped this…"

"Finn! We didn't know this was going to happen! No one did! You can't blame yourself because it wasn't your fault! Kurt wouldn't want you to be like this either…" Rachel had finally gotten through to Finn. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know that. It's just… seeing him like he was…. And knowing that… that I might lose him… I never felt worse in my life." He sniffed and Rachel hugged his middle.

"That's because you're his brother."

"No I'm not…"

"It takes a whole lot more the be a brother than being blood related Finn." She sighed and Finn swallowed.

"Do you think… do you think he'll remember what happened? Who did this to him?" he asked and Rachel sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's going to take him a while though, and you need to keep it together. Because if he sees any of us break down, he will. We have to be strong" Rachel sniffed and Finn took hold of her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"I know." he nodded and the pair walked back inside, Finn trying to breathe. He could do this… he could keep his cool. He had to.

For Kurt.


End file.
